Tertium Quid
by Ivy Adrena
Summary: A precarious balance; indistinct, even to them. The blind leading the deaf. - KisaSaku -
1. Beginning in the Middle

ter·ti·um quid

**1. ** Something that cannot be classified into either of two groups considered exhaustive; an intermediate thing or factor.  
**2. ** A third person or thing of indeterminate character.

* * *

.

.

.

_Blood in the water._

It teased at their senses: hers with a detached curiosity, his with an odd sort of hunger. Each watched as the river was stained --

-- swirled, carrying away the coppery liquid from red to pink to a glistening, secret-keeping blue.

Like his skin and hair, or her favorite quilt that kept her warm at night. But the blanket was much too far to ease the chill settled into her bones, so when searing heat wrapped around her shoulder, she turned into the touch, settled against his side with a stiffness that had nothing to do with sore muscles and the dull throb in the ankle she carefully propped on his shin.

He shifted under her, against her, one hand curving around her waist to settle her more comfortably while the other spread a large, tattered cloak over them to help hold in what warmth the crackling fire provided. A growl rumbled through his chest as she slid a slim, pale hand up to probe gently at his temple. The sound shifted, though, when her wrist brushed his lips, her quiet admonishment settling something she shouldn't have known to soothe.

...Didn't know to soothe.

Her surprised chuckle at the rough purr made him want to bare his teeth for her in an archaic display; he told himself he did it anyway to shock her, but she merely rolled her eyes, declaring it a 'macho front to hide his inner pussy-cat'.

His deadpan 'meow' earned him another laugh, quietly, no doubt out of sympathy for his aching head, but full of honest emotion. The young woman was too open, somewhere between wary distrust and grudging respect, but her eyes gave much of her thoughts away.

A keen intelligence had kept her alive this long, though; he was curious to see how far it could take her.

The silence that followed was companionable enough, but neither slept deeply that night.

.

.

.

* * *

More, Y/N?


	2. Baby Steps

Crackle. Shift.

"Stop squirming."

Scrape. Rustle.

"A little busy, here."

Rattle. Tilt. Hiss.

"Oh, excuse me. I thought you might have better coordination _without_ the residual concussion. Please go on." Continued treaty proposed.

Scrape. Squint. Scrape. Ruffle, pet. Growl.

"...Fine." Accepted.

Shift, thunk. Half-cleaned Samehada reluctantly set aside.

Crouch.

Pause.

Kneel. Shift.

Sigh. "Lean down, would you? Some of us aren't quite so gifted in the height department."

"Heh."

Rustle, creak.

A glow of chakra, soothing chill against skin.

"...Stop looking down my shirt."

Innocent blink. "Hard not to."

"Ass." Reluctant chuckle.

Smirk. "You love it."

...Inhale. Skin. Scent. Heat. Safe.

"...Did you just sniff me?"

"Nope." Unabashed liar. Cheeky smirk.

Eyeroll. "Right." Mutter, "Can't smell that good, anyway."

Annoying, secretive, _wouldn't you like to know_ smirk.

Half-hearted glare.

Sit back on heels, flex fingers. "Done. Better?"

Fingers rustle through hair. Nod. Stretch-rotate neck until it makes a satisfying _crack_.

"Oooh, don't do that," Knuckles pop. Sheepish, "...makes me want to do it, too."

Slow-building, almost boyish grin, "And what else--"

Smack; backhand, meet shoulder. Reluctantly amused eyeroll. "Don't even go there."

Turn, lean back against tree at his side. Pull pack into lap, reorganize contents as he returns to grooming Samehada. Enjoy the easy, companionable silence.

Baby steps.

"How's the ankle? Didn't see you work on it."

Easy, companionable conversation.

"All healed. No need to lay hands if it's my own body; it just helps when I need to focus on more serious injuries."

"You're good."

Easy, companionable compliments.

"I learned from the best." Modest.

"Still. Not many medic-nins can hold their own in a fight; their skills make them prime targets. You don't just survive, you excel."

Pause. Considering glance. "Thank you."

Nod. "Welcome."

Eyes on her kit, taking careful stock of remaining supplies. "And you. You're...better than you let on, even with your reputation. Encouraging the "brawn over brains" misconception, for shame." Light, teasing tone.

"Maybe it's true." Wide grin, showing off all his sharpest teeth. Wait for the flinch--

--That never comes. Odd eyes narrow; considering. Respectful?

A light glimmers.

"Pure brawn doesn't last long in this business, and stupid shinobi rarely live to see your age." A wry smile, "You don't just survive, you excel."

The dark head tilts, a wordless acknowledgement.

Warmth blossoms in her chest. Lips curve in an easy smile.

Final preparations complete, he rises, secures Samehada at his back. Extends a hand.

She accepts.


	3. Scrutiny

Chapter 3 - Scrutiny

.

.

* * *

.

.

Block. Twist, parry. Lunge...

_Thunk_. Wood splits, falls.

A flurry of hand signs, silent communication.

Into the trees. A breeze rustles leaves; covering tracks, hiding their own--

--grudgingly hiding another. Gloved fingertips brush bark in silent thanks.

The forest sighs a warning.

Quietly, slowly.

Not prey; not anymore.

Roots erupt from the earth, dragging two below.

A _crunch_, barely muffled, halts the struggles and screams.

The last runs, tries to summon reinforcements. Curses incomplete information, deceptive mission parameters.

Time to end it.

Strike!

Arterial spray. A final, silent scream. Death.

Odd eyes intent, he observes her work. And smiles.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Light, miffed tone: "Enjoy your break?"

"Mmm. Very relaxing. Great view."

"...Thanks?" Mutter, "I think."

Silent grin.

Skin against blade, thumb testing the knife's edge. Annoyed frown at a new notch in the metal. A huff; she'll have to file that later.

A large hand cards through pink hair. Startled eyes raise--

Gruffly, "Leaf." Holds it up. Lets it drop.

Close. Warm.

...Safe.

"Ah." Turn slightly, rub at blood-splattered arm, dirt-streaked cheek. Smooth wrinkled clothing. Stash kunai and pull glove back on. Flex fingers.

Fussing.

...Blushing?

Abruptly stop, startled. Shake self.

Smile innocuously into thoughtfully curious eyes. Attempt normal tone, "Next time, _you _get to take care of them." Success.

He doesn't buy it, but lets it go. Teases, "Only if you don't bitch about the mess, princess."

A laugh. "Too good to clean up after ourselves, bright eyes?" Thumb jerked towards absent bodies, unbloodied clearing. Smug glance.

Sharp grin, "Keeps them guessing."

Eyeroll. "Excuses, excuses." Bump shoulder against his bicep.

Stupid height difference.

Shifting, toes skim open air.

She leaps.

He follows.


	4. Esteem

Chapter 4 - Esteem

* * *

.

.

"Ah!" Bite back a groan.

Wide hands on skin, grip firm but careful.

"Harder..."

Press cheek tight against his neck, sweat-slick.

Low, rumbling growl. "Sakura..."

Panting breath, "Please-- I can't..." Squeeze eyes shut against the pounding waves. "It could damage something if you lose your grip. I don't mind a little bruising."

Hesitation.

"I know what I'm doing, okay?" Lay back and brace bent knee firmly against his side.

Considering stare. Nod. "Tell me."

Release grip long enough to pull off a glove, position his hands: one pressing firmly on her pelvic bone to stabilize, the other grasping tight just above her knee.

"Slowly extend the leg, then press up to a ninety degree angle. Let the knee bend." Deep breath. Pretend he's a med-student. "Gently abduct-- er," (basic medical training, easy terms) "--pull straight out, and twist your hand to rotate the femur outward. Not too much force on that part, or you can cause more damage. It's back in place when you hear or feel a dull 'clunk'."

"All right." Wait until she bites down on her glove, grips the thick roots above her head. Green eyes bright and glossy with pain, lithe body loose and trusting beneath him.

Intoxicating.

_Focus._

"Ready?"

Small, quick nod.

Follow her instructions to the letter. Careful. Gentle as setting a dislocated hip can be. Listen—

Wince at her muffled scream.

Feel the joint pop into place.

Tense when she goes still-- check pulse: steady patter against his fingertips. Call her name until she stirs.

"Ow," grimace. "Set?"

Nod.

"Thanks." Deep breath. Release grip on roots. Settle glowing-green hand next to his. Start healing ligaments and torn muscle.

Pause. "While you're down there..."

Raised eyebrow.

Sheepish grin, "My ankle's really itchy."

Low chuckle. Scratch where directed. Enjoy the touch while it's allowed.

Expansive, relieved sigh. Sit slowly. Nod. "Help me up? I need to stretch a little, check the range of movement."

Do as instructed. Keep steadying hand on her side, the other arm extended in front for her to grasp. Observe as she bends, extends, turns, and (carefully) pivots her newly-healed hip.

Tentative step. Small wince. "Well. Won't be doing splits any time soon, but that's normal. Thanks."

Drawl, "Any time, princess." Teasing nickname; safe territory.

Oddly enigmatic smile. Pat his still-supporting arm. "I need to hole up for the night; get some rest before I try any distance running."

Survey the area, "The cliffs..?"

"That far--" Faint, inexplicable blush. "You'd have to carry me."

Embarrassed pride?

No, wrong scent. Something...else.

No time, now.

Gather scattered weapons, supplies. Strap an irritated Samehada to his back. Cradle warm kunoichi in his arms.

Crouch.

Spring—

Gone.


	5. Character

Chapter 5 - Character

* * *

. . .

. .

.

Heavy, stalking steps. Limp barely noticeable.

Grumble. Rustle.

"Nice aim, bright eyes."

Grimace. Wipe, smear.

"Didn't think you'd be squeamish about a little entrails, princess."

Pause. Wring blood out of nearly soaked shirt. Pointed stare. "_You_ try walking around in sticky clothing, and we'll see who's 'squeamish'. Ass." Pick piece of liver from bangs; study it. Absently add, "Besides, I usually don't get covered in them... also, ew." Wrinkle nose.

Amused, rumbling inquiry.

Hold up shredded bit of organ. "Cancerous." Flick it away. "Now I _really _want a bath."

Exaggerated sigh. "Fine. I suppose we could stop for a while..." A flurry of handsigns--

"And no cold streams this time!"

Toothy grin. "Yes, princess."

.

* * *

.

Steamy water. Slight mineral scent.

Bliss.

"Ooooh."

Safety first-- secure the perimeter. Watch him set traps. Add some more.

Wait until he sits, sword in his lap like a favorite pet.

Slip behind convenient boulder. Undress.

Rustle. Splash.

Weapons on a nearby rock, soiled clothing in hand.

Scrub. Rinse. Repeat.

Wring out water, lay cloth out to dry.

Submerge. Scrub. Rinse.

Soak. Relax, just a bit.

Surface.

Sigh. Rub stiff hip.

"Thanks. This is perfect."

Shift. Exaggerated leer. "Welcome."

Amused hum. "Yes, I'm sure my shoulders are oh-so enticing."

"Why not? Can't be all tits and ass."

Chuckle, "Are you trying to make me uncomfortable? You'll have to do better than that, bright eyes."

Quirked eyebrow. "You're comfortable?"_ With me?_

Cross forearms on rocky bank, shrug. "Kind of have to be." _Yes._

"Wouldn't matter to some kunoichi."

Eyeroll. "What, that 'all missing-nin are perverts and rapists' stereotype?"

Nod.

Headshake. "It's just that: a stereotype. True for some, but blown way out of proportion. Kind of like that one where all kunoichi are deadly vixens that decapitate their victims after sex."

Amused, "Thought that was preying mantises."

"Close enough."

"I think you've just tainted all my wanton kunoichi fantasies."

Mock-humble, "It's a gift." Prop chin on arm, sigh. "Besides, the medic training pretty much trashed any romanticism of the human body I had." Wry grimace. "These days, I hear 'sex' and think of the quickest way to heal mutilated genitalia, or treat STD's. Sometimes, it's delivering babies. Messy, any way you look at it."

"...Fantasies definitely ruined."

Quirky grin. "Welcome."

Pause.

"...So, in theory, you wouldn't throw a fit if I didn't wait for my turn?"

Shrug, brush bangs behind ear. "Trust your wards that much?"

Confident smirk.

Pillow head on arms, close eyes. "Have at it."

Rustle, shift. A tiny _splish _as he slips in, slicing through the water like it's meant to be.

Soft humming as he scrubs clean. Soaks sore muscles in the heat. Relaxes, almost.

Bite lip. Inquire lightly, "Is that why you're so careful around me?"

Stillness.

"...Noticed that, did you?"

"You never touch me unless I initiate it."

Low, unamused chuckle, "Most kunoichi--"

"Aren't me."

"Meaning?"

"I don't hold much stock in reputations and rumors."

"Is that an invitation?"

Glance back, smirk. "To be yourself, bright eyes."

Tiny waves lap at her skin.

Thoughtful, "You're... surprisingly trusting." Heavy chakra swirls, twists miniature waterspouts into being. Sends them dancing around the steaming pool.

She's deep in his element. Beached weapons are an eternity away.

Even white teeth flash, an enigmatic smile. "I'm a good judge of character."

Companionable minutes pass.

"...Pull me under and I'll kick your ass."

Sharp white teeth flash. "Nude wrestling in a hotspring. That supposed to be a deterrent?"

Glance back-- green eyes widen.

A mini-waterspout collapses on her head.

Sputter. Splash.

Laugh.

Flick water in his eyes and playfully attack. Ignore wandering eyes for respectful hands.

Secretly, she thinks they both win.

-

* * *

tbc


End file.
